


A Shal-Mari Vacation

by Archangel_Beth



Category: In Nomine
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangel_Beth/pseuds/Archangel_Beth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Servitors of the Demon Prince of Technology visit the dubious delights of the pleasure-district of Shal-Mari. (A fluffy birthday present fic for fadeaccompli, with her characters.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Shal-Mari Vacation, Part One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fadeverb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadeverb/gifts).



Hari tapped his foot impatiently. "Honestly, Mannie. You act as if this is some kind of _ordeal._ "

The Lilim slouched along the corridor. "I don't see why you have to drag _me_ along on this little side excursion."

"I got passports for two. Don't you _want_ to see Shal-Mari?"

"Not really."

The Habbalite glared. "Well, I got them, and they were expensive, so you're coming."

"Since you so _thoughtfully_ made sure that my supervisor brought in someone else," Mannie purred, with the sarcasm vaporizing in the air, "I suppose I am."

Hari held the door out of the building, and then opened the door to the carriage he'd arranged. It seemed the only certain way to get his "brother" into it.

He hopped in quickly, to make sure that Mannie didn't get out on the other side.

Despite all his efforts, it was a boring carriage ride through the streets of Tartarus, the tunnels, and finally the last stretch into Shal-Mari. Hari tried asking Mannie questions, and got monosyllables in reply. He tried speculating about the wonders of the Pleasure Principality, and got a blank stare. He tried dead silence, and got the annoying feeling that the Lilim was _enjoying_ that.

There were times their agreement chafed. The passports had been expensive, and a bit of _appreciation_ really was in order.

When they got to the final checkpoint, an officious little Djinn rapped on the door and clambered in without waiting for a response. It had a gray harness with red trim, and looked at them as if it -- at _least_ short two Forces -- had the drop on a pair of favored Vapulans. It held out an oddly-clawed paw, and after a moment Hari remembered to hand over the passports.

The Djinn pulled out a device to slide the passports in, and of course that was when Mannie decided to take an interest in things again, asking, "How does that work?"

"I putcher passports in, like this," it muttered, doing exactly that. "Then I reads the lights, see?"

Mannie nodded, pulling out a notepad. Hari stifled a groan.

"See here? That yellow, that's the Habbie's passport. That's all good, checks out."

" _Habbalite,_ " Hari snapped.

The Djinn ignored him. So did Mannie.

"Now this here's your passport. See the red? That means something's not checked out right." The Djinn tsked. "Means we'll have to sort out the thing at the station."

Hari gawped. "But... We only have two days! It could take hours, at least! Surely there's some way..."

The Djinn shifted two of its three eyes to look at Hari. "Might be. Always a way, for a Lilim who'll pledge there's naught funny."

"What?" Hari stiffened indignantly. "Just what are you trying to pull here? I got those passports and they were pledged to be good!"

"Ah-ah. None of this backchat to the Game." The Djinn waggled one claw.

" _Backchat?_ " Hari began to focus his will, drawing in the helpless adoration and his own glowing superiority. He'd show this little petty demon what an angel of Technology could do...

"Oh, here's the problem."

Djinn and Habbalite turned their heads to look at Mannie. He'd gotten the device and was poking at it. "Here, there's this light wired up to how you're holding it. Didn't give you proper manuals with it, I'd wager. See, if you grab it here, you're putting too much pressure on the scanner part, and it puts up an error light. Look, it'll do it on your passport, too."

Before the Djinn could make a grab for its device, Mannie had pulled the demon's own passport (on a chain around its neck) over and put it in.

The incriminating light glowed red.

There was a silence in the carriage.

The Djinn delicately removed its passport from the device with one clawed hand. It took the device with the other, politely. "Thank you for informing me of the error light's purpose, sir. I hope your stay in Shal-Mari is as educational for your honored selves."

It left the carriage. A few moments later, motion resumed.

Mannie looked at Hari. The Lilim smirked.

Hari laughed. He'd just _known_ they'd have a good vacation together.


	2. A Shal-Mari Vacation, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving at their destination, two Servitors of Technology discover that the Pleasure Principality of Shal-Mari is, perhaps, a bit... busy. And occasionally buxom.
> 
> (Probably NSFW due to a distinctly topless demoness.)

The carriage, a proper soul-pulled thing, had a home in one of the outer areas of Shal-Mari. Hari tipped the driver -- an imp, close to fledging -- with Essence from one of the small reliquaries he'd thought to bring. Shal-Mari, it was said, could be very expensive.

Mannie leaned out the window. "Can I stay here?"

"No." He made himself not stomp over and drag his "brother" out of the carriage. "We're going to have two days, and we're going to spend it here, and we're going to _enjoy_ ourselves."

"Before or after we get back?"

Hari growled and grabbed Mannie by the arm. "Now you're just being difficult."

The Lilim held his thumb and finger a little ways apart. "Maybe a little."

That was cheering, and Hari let himself smile. "Come on, let's see what we can find."

As they stepped out of the front doors of the carriage-house, Mannie said loudly, "A lot of noise!"

Stunned into silence, Hari could only nod as they gazed out at the teeming masses of damned souls, demonlings, demons, and their various transportations from feet to carriages to something on stilts -- all set amidst buildings with glowing lanterns in all shades of natural and unnatural colors, all shouting, screaming, calling, singing, playing music, or simply stomping along the smooth-worn cobbles of the streets.

Finally, he remembered to see how Mannie was dealing with it all, and glanced over. The Lilim's expression was aloof, but a certain wildness around his eyes suggested that it was as overwhelming to him as to Hari. A glance at Hari's ring confirmed it, as much as the way Mannie's hand shook just a little when he pushed hair away from his eyes. Still, it was Mannie who said, archly, "Well, if we must be here, I suppose we should explore a bit."

And it was Mannie who reached out a hand and took Hari by the wrist, towing him along as he strode defiantly into the crowd.

All of which became a moot point as they were caught in the currents and had to elbow their way through, or stamp on feet, or (once) bite a particularly stubborn Djinn who wanted to go _between_ the two Vapulans and not to either side. Finally, they secured a clear space on a corner by virtue of Hari sending pure **fear** into half a dozen little demonlings who were trying to chew their shoes.

"You're right," Hari admitted. "This place has _nothing_ to offer us!"

Mannie laughed. "Oh, _now_ you agree with me! So how about agreeing on the project? You _know_ my numbers--"

"But there might be something further in!" Hari interrupted, and grabbed Mannie's arm again to tow him back into the chaos.

It wasn't so bad as the first time, and after a while, Hari fancied that he was actually getting good at navigating the traffic. He hadn't had to backhand anyone, or duck, or do more than glare, for at least the past three minutes! He still didn't dare let go of Mannie's sleeve, though, no matter how much it made them look... connected.

"Well, you must be Vapulans!" The voice came from above them, on the top of the stairs next to which they'd stopped to shelter for a moment.

They looked up, and there was... a face. Glittering golden, framed against silken red draperies and hangings that decorated the whole building. Lit with the red-sheathed lanterns, that had paintings in gold and darker red and black. While the coloration of the demon above could have been cosmetics (Hari could think of a half-dozen compounds which might have done it)... It had horns -- _large_ horns, not at all like the delicate, finger-joint sized things Mannie had, or the similar sort which Impudites bore. These horns were large, curling up from above the... female's? eyebrows and back over her head, more orderly than her disheveled hair.

She leaned further over the stair's railing, resting a glittergold arm on it -- and her bare, golden breasts atop her arm. Darker-gold nipples stared down at them, distracting from her odd horns.

"Er," Mannie said, blinking.

Then the female demon stretched out a wing, all tatter-gold leather at the fringes, and Hari realized what she was.

"Calabite," he breathed. The _Broken_ Band, too imperfect to be allowed within Tartarus.

"That's my Band," she agreed. "Itrasal's my name. Would you two boys like to come in and sample the experiments of Red Silks?"

The bawdy wink immediately made it clear that they were in the part of Shal-Mari that had -- what was the word? ah -- _brothels_. The possibilities flashed through Hari's mind in an instant.

"I don't think so," Mannie said, politely.

"You sure?" Itrasal grinned. "We've got human souls, if that's your taste, and every Band you can think of. We can get you separate rooms or..." (and her dark-gold gaze drifted to where Hari still held Mannie's sleeve) "...we can offer a very reasonable rate on a shared room, with as many -- or few -- of our employees as you could desire. And afford, of course."

"Of course," Hari muttered.

"All very generous," Mannie said in the tone of voice that suggested he was distracted, or possibly trying not to think about someone else poking at his projects, "but I think we'll look around the Principality a bit more."

Itrasal grinned. "Fine by me, boys. If you come back when I get off shift, just ask for me. I'll teach you a few things about destruction." She winked.

Hari tried to make this comment parse. While he was paralyzed with the mental images, made all too vivid by the way her breasts moved as she swayed on the stairs, Mannie took _his_ wrist and dragged him off into the throng.


	3. A Shal-Mari Vacation, Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Servitors of Technology learn that family can be a pain in the neck, Lilim who know what you Need don't always tell _you_ what that is, and trouble can be found... just about anywhere, really.
> 
> (Slight warning for incidental, possibly non-consensual, molestation of a Balseraph.)

Mannie's progress was less learning the flow of traffic than blind, not-quite-panicked flight. Hari almost sympathized, though really, a proper scientist didn't run away from an opportunity to gather more data! Hari'd have to take that point up with his "brother" later. Maybe before they left Shal-mari.

Considering the thought of _Calabim_ , though... maybe in the carriage on the way back instead.

"We need to be going... _somewhere_ ," Mannie snapped. He pointed, with his free hand, at a little imp on the sidewalk. "You! Take us somewhere good."

"Me? Me?"

"Yes, you, you idiot. Somewhere good."

"Good?"

"Good!"

"Take?"

Hari pulled a cord out of his pocket, put a noose into it, and leaned forward. The leash slipped around the imp's neck before it realized what he was doing. He looked up smugly.

Mannie looked back at him. "I don't want to know why you had rope in your pocket, Hari."

"Fine," he retorted. "I won't tell you."

"Good? Take good?"

" _Yes_ , you moron!" Mannie snarled.

"Good! Good Lilim! Good!" The imp jumped in the air twice and started running down the sidewalk.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Hari said, as they followed the enthusiastic little creature.

"It's better than _no_ idea."

"We'll see!"

" _You'll_ see."

"Are you claiming I'm too stupid to predict what's going to happen?"

"Are you jumping to conclusions from a guilty conscience?"

"Is that an insult?"

"What do you think?"

" _I_ think--"

The imp stopped, and squealed, "Lilim good! Yes!"

They looked up again.

It was a multi-story building they stood before. Lanterns and glowstones lit the graffiti-streaked walls, and the curtains into the lit rooms were every shade of the rainbow and several in plaid and paisley. Still, it wasn't as garish as the rest of the buildings around it. No, what set it apart...

...was the Lilim. In all shades of green, they hung out the windows and waved or shouted to each other. They stood around the building, flirting with passers-by or trying to sell them things. One enterprising Daughter was hawking sunglasses on the fringes, with another pair -- in muscular vessel-forms -- stalking after her. Another, form blurry and idealized with her lack of vessel, was listening carefully to the sales pitch of some damned soul, and as Hari watched, nodded; the soul's neck suddenly bore a Geas-band, and they walked toward an alley next to the building, hand in hand.

"All right," Mannie said, not taking his eyes off the Guildhall of Free Lilim. "Bad idea. Let's go."

Hari basked in the admission. "Oh, I don't know. It's certainly _interesting_. Why don't we stay a while?"

Mannie's head snapped around to stare at him. "You can't be serious."

"What's wrong? Are you worried that--" Hari wasn't entirely sure how to finish that. _That I'll meet another Lilim? That you'll like it in there? That we'll like it in there? That you'll meet someone?_

He didn't have to. The sunglasses-selling Lilim came up between them and jostled them apart, hooking her arms into theirs. "Well, hel- _lo_ there, boys! Walk a sister into the Guildhall, won't you two dears?"

" _Why?_ " Mannie demanded.

"Because it's _nice_ ," the new Lilim gritted through her teeth, steering them into motion toward the Guildhall doors.

Hari glanced over his shoulder, spotting the other two Daughters. One of them was cracking her knuckles. They didn't look friendly. "I don't know if we want to be nice," he muttered, trying to catch Mannie's eye.

Mannie was staring in fixed... discomfort, at his sister. She smirked. "Oh, well, boys -- I can be naughty, too. So, where you two from? Haven't seen either of you around the Guildhall."

"Tartarus," Hari said, in what was meant to be a quelling tone.

"Ohhhh! You're contracted there, bro?" She beamed at Mannie.

"I _work_ there," Mannie said, in what he probably hoped was a firm finish to the conversational thread.

"You're _Bound_? Whoa, and they let you visit here? Aren't they afraid you'll jump ship? Or is that what your Habbie here is for?" She turned her head and favored Hari with a brilliant smile.

"Habbalite," Hari corrected. "I'm a Habbalite. Or an angel, if you can't handle the extra syllables."

"Whatever," she said absently, staring at him. Behind her sunglasses, her expression looked... puzzled? She looked back and Mannie, then at Hari, then at Mannie again. Then she started giggling.

Hari used his free hand to push open one of the Guildhall doors before they smacked into them. "What's so funny?"

"Buy me a drink," she snickered, "and maybe I'll tell you."

They stepped through into the main entry area, and if they had thought it was noisy outside...

Inside was a wave of sound that hit them like something physical, with Lilim as a sea of green, circulating around various kiosks and tables where other demons (or occasionally more Lilim) apparently hawked the delights of contracting (long or short or permanently) with various Princes, or Dukes, or anyone else who could get a table in the Guildhall. Over in a corner, a couple of Lilim seemed to be holding down a Balseraph and either tying it in knots, or raping it, or possibly both. The screams were drowned out in the general din, and the expression could have been pain or ecstasy. In another corner, a Lilim in a long dress leaned against the wall, smirking and holding a wine glass; someone's bare toes ( _not_ green) peeked out from under her dress.

His original retort hung from his partly opened lips, and he let their native guide steer them further into the terrifyingly emerald depths.

When he thought to look over his shoulder, the two brawny Tempters were still drifting after them, and the looks were _definitely_ not friendly.

Considering all that, it seemed a good idea for Mannie's new-found relative to lead them into the Guildhall bar and order drinks for them all. Even if Hari did wind up paying.

Mannie looked grumpy, and started to get up from where he'd been pulled into the booth by his sister, but Hari kicked him under the table and twitched his chin behind them. From his "brother's" expression, _he_ had finally noticed the two Tempter-thugs. He settled back, with a look of troubled understanding, and accepted the drink the damned-soul waiter brought.

Apparently the pair of them were an attraction. A few Lilim wandered by and looked at them, blinked several times, and headed off -- bringing back more. They giggled and gossiped together, peeking at the two Vapulans from behind their hands, or fans, or paper contracts. After a while, during which Hari sat even straighter, a few came over to engage them in conversation. Hari, being an angel, was clearly more intimidating, and so Mannie was fielding most of the questions, and Hari only had to sip his drink and look around magnanimously.

The two thugs were starting to look bored. This was good.

Mind, Mannie was starting to raise his voice. Hari thought to glance at his ring, and from the swirling... No, that was real irritation. Not good.

"You know, it might be time to go," Hari suggested, standing up. He swayed, and wondered what had been in that drink.

Instantly, a buxom young Lilim was at his arm, supporting him. "Oh, surely not. Maybe you and your friend would like to... stay a bit longer! I have a room..."

Another Lilim, slim and svelte, showed up to take his other elbow. "Oh, I have a room as well! And a _very_ nice bed. It's very cozy."

A third popped up in front of him, so abruptly that he twitched and wondered if she'd used a Song. "Oh, ignore them. Let's get to the point. _I_ have alchemical potions."

The other two glared at their zaftig sibling. Hari tried to discreetly head off the catfight that he could feel coming on even _without_ looking at his ring. "Ah, I'm sure that I have no need of potions, or a bed..."

"Oh, _very_ reasonable rates," the slim one insisted.

"Quite!" the buxom one agreed.

"Very fair," the alchemist added.

"Ummm..."

Mannie's raised voice cut across his thoughts. "...am _not_ building things just to blow up! I am a scientist! An engineer! I have no truck with shoddy workmanship!"

Hari briefly wondered what was in the drinks, and said, "Mannie! It's _time_ to _go_."

"But _she_ said--"

Hari pushed past the Lilim in his way and grabbed Mannie's arm, pulling him from the booth. "Now."

There was a confused babble, with Mannie protesting being Lilim-handled, the sunglasses-Lilim clinging to his other arm, various Lilim offering privacy and services, and then there was a tap on his shoulder.

He looked.

It was a thug-Lilim. She gave him an unpleasant smile, and he noticed that her other fist was cocked back.

"Down!" he shouted and dragged Mannie with him.

The punch, from the shrieks and curses above, connected with one of the other Lilim around them.

The resulting catfight-slash-barbrawl was only slightly worse than the traffic outside. Half-dragging each other, Hari and Mannie crawled under a table, then out the other side, and eventually found themselves in a hallway.

Mannie dusted himself off. "What did you do?" he demanded.

Hari opened his mouth for an angry retort, but thought better of it as someone thumped against the wall on the other side of the door into the bar. More simply, he said, "I ducked. Let's get out of here."

Mannie gave the door a dubious look as well. "Right."

"Let's head for a restaurant," Hari suggested, as they found a back door. "There's not much that's likely to happen in one of those, right?

"Maybe."

***

Much later, as the two Vapulans desperately improvised an alley-way "death-trap" to delay pursuit from the thugs, hired by the restaurant owner who did not appreciate having his kitchen rennovated, Hari resolved to never, _ever_ underestimate Mannie's ability to attract trouble.

At least the carriage-house was nearby. Much more of this, and he'd be thinking of taking that broken Calabite's offer, if only to have a private place to hide out.

###


End file.
